


Romantic Dinner for Two

by thepeoplespoetisdead



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, homemade dinner, k rations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeoplespoetisdead/pseuds/thepeoplespoetisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nix prepares a romantic dinner for him and Dick amongst war-torn Holland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post created by http://lewisn1xon.tumblr.com/  
> Set shortly before episode 5, Replacements, in Schoonderlogt, Holland.

Nix looked down at the list in his muddy hand- a crumpled piece of paper torn out of one of the rare paperbacks floating around the company written on with a stub of a pencil. He checked off the final item; table cloth, and went on his way from the shell of what was a house. The slightly singed bedsheet attracted little attention as he made his way to HQ for the night- the only building still intact in Schoonderlogt. He had his own room, so he supposed he couldn’t complain, but Dick also had his own room, so he supposed he could.

He entered the building, gave a curt nod to the private on guard, and ran up the stairs. He was keen not to bump into anyone- especially Dick. This was supposed to be a surprise. Looking at his watch, he realized it was 5:50pm- in 10 minutes Dick would return to his room after tactical discussions with Sink. 

After a few minutes of obsessively making everything was perfect (well, as perfect as it could be in war-torn Holland), he lit the candles gently, a cigarette for himself to calm his nerves and sat on one of the boxes and waited. At 6:01, he started jittering his knee to keep himself occupied. At 6:04, he started pacing the room. At 6:07, he lit another cigarette. At 6:09, the door knob rattled and he literally jumped. In the split second before the door opened, he rushed over and blocked the entry with his body, kicking one of the chairs (crates) in the process.  
‘Shit...’ he mumbled.  
‘Nix?’ Dick asked on the other side of the door.  
‘Dick. Hi. Hey. Why are you late?’  
‘Limeys are advancing quicker than… why are you in my room, Nix?’  
‘I um… have a surprise for you.’  
Nix saw Dick’s face visibly soften at this, and a small smile appeared on his face.  
‘So, you gonna let me in or not?’ Dick reasoned.  
Nix stepped away from the door and let Dick enter. His eyes scanned the room, slowly getting used to the limited light. The dim twilight came in through the window while the dozen or so candles dotted around the room gave a holy, almost mystical feel to it. Dick’s eyes widened as they settled on the display in the center of the room that was not there when he left- one large crate with a tablecloth (is that a bedsheet? He asked himself, not caring either way) on and the largest of the candles, along with two chipped porcelain plates (one of which looked like it had been glued back together), K rations, one bottle of wine and two smaller crates either side of it. A romantic dinner for two.  
After Dick had been staring, frozen, for what seemed like too long, Nix broke the silence;  
‘Never underestimate my scrounging abilities.’  
‘Is this for me?’ Dick whispered.  
‘No, I’ve got Sobel coming for a visit and wanted you gone. Of course it’s for you, you… you…’ Dick marched the few paces to Nix and closed the space, his hand caressing his stubbly cheek while their lips met. It was a soft, chaste kiss, a sign of things to come but above all, passionate. It was this side of their relationship which Nix really appreciated.  
Nix eventually broke the kiss apart, resisting the temptation to slide his tongue inside of Dick’s mouth. They rested their foreheads on one another and Nix whispered.  
‘For you.’  
They broke apart but held hands as they sat at the table/crate. The boxes were incredibly uncomfortable, but as they wolfed down their K rations and Nix sipped at the wine (Dick even had a glass, which made his cheeks go adorably rosy, Nix noticed) he explained just how he’d managed to set this dinner up.  
‘I lifted the crates from the supply depot. Just a few blocks away- shoulda seen people’s faces, Dick. Thought it was full of booze. I wish! I went to the chapel and got the candles from a lovely caretaker there- all the priests and nuns and whatnot had died. Imagine that, Dick. Where’s their god now? Anyway, the tablecloth was the last bit- managed to sneak into some ruin of a house and found it in a wardrobe that was absolutely mangled.’  
Dick stayed silent for most of the dinner, preferring listening to Nix, watching how animated he got in conversation- how alive he was. He looked into his eyes, the deep, deep hazel eyes looking so beautiful and almost like honey in the darkness that surrounded them, now that it was pitch black outside. Eventually, Nix noticed his unhabitual silence and questioned it.  
‘It’s just… it’s just this is the most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me, Nix.’  
Nix’s own face went from one of happiness to sorrow to (briefly) pity to love. By now they’d finished their candy bars for desert, so Nix stood up and took Dick’s hands in his own. Dick’s crystal blue eyes looked up straight at him. Nix pulled him up gently and they kissed once again, but with more passion and valor than before. Their hands caressed each other’s bodies and Nix gently guided him to the bed. He sat Dick down and kneeled in front of him.  
‘I love you.’ Was all he said. Dick looked at him, in utter shock. So many thoughts were racing through his head right now, but one stood out- how could someone, anyone, be in love with me? Yet, still, he managed to say ‘I love you too.’ And kiss him back.


End file.
